The present invention relates generally to structures providing expandable storage space on vehicles and more particularly to an expandable wardrobe or closet install able in an operator""s extended cab on a truck.
Truck cabs, even the now popular extended cabs, have limited interior space to accommodate driver, passengers, luggage and sleeping quarters. Many features designed to add to the comfort of driver and passengers compete for the limited available space.
Within the limited space available, truck cab interior layouts maximize the use of available space. The allocation of space to one use has necessarily prevented use of the same space for other purposes. For example, if space has been used for a closet or wardrobe, there is less space for a sleeping compartment or other features. In addition, it is difficult to anticipate user preferences regarding the allocation of space in the cab interior. Some drivers desire extra closet space, while others want more sleeping space. Indeed, user requirements may change from trip to trip depending on the demands of a particular journey. From one trip to the next the user may need more, or less, space.
Accordingly, there is need for increased flexibility in the allocation of truck interior space, which is under the control of the end user. There is a need for example, for a closet or wardrobe which can be adjusted in size depending upon demand.
According to the invention there is provided an expandable wardrobe for location along an interior wall of a vehicle passenger space. The expandable wardrobe comprises an anchor wall having two vertical edges, the anchor wall being positionally fixed against the vehicle interior wall and providing a back wall to the wardrobe. A pair of opposed sidewalls are provided with each sidewall having two vertical edges, and each of the pair of opposed sidewalls being hingedly mounted along one vertical edge to a different vertical edge of the anchor wall, leaving one vertical edge of each of the opposed sidewalls free. A free wall is hingedly mounted between the free vertical edges of each of the pair of opposed sidewalls to enclose a variably sized space. A doorway through the free wall into the variably sized space provides access to the space.
While the preferred use of the enclosed space is for a wardrobe or closet, other uses for such an enclosed space are conceivable, such as an enclosure for a temporary shower. Additional effects, features and advantages will be apparent in the written description that follows.